sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside
"Baby, It's Cold Outside" is an Academy Award-winning popular song written by Frank Loesser in 1944, which gained wide recognition in 1949 when it was performed in the film Neptune's Daughter. While the lyrics make no mention of any holiday, it is popularly regarded as a Christmas song owing to its winter theme. The song was released in no fewer than 8 recordings in 1949 and has been covered numerous times since. Since 2009, the song has faced some criticism for the presumed implications of its lyrics. In 2018, the airing of the song was cancelled by a number of radio stations, such as the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's streaming service, due to listeners' concerns about the lyrics, but later reinstated it after public backlash. History During the 1940s, whenever Hollywood celebrities with vocal talents attended parties, they were expected to perform songs. In 1944, Loesser wrote "Baby, It's Cold Outside" to sing with his wife, Lynn Garland, at their housewarming party in New York City at the Navarro Hotel. They sang the song to indicate to guests that it was time to leave. Garland has written that after the first performance, "We became instant parlor room stars. We got invited to all the best parties for years on the basis of 'Baby.' It was our ticket to caviar and truffles. Parties were built around our being the closing act." In 1948, after years of performing the song, Loesser sold it to MGM for the 1949 romantic comedy Neptune's Daughter. Garland was furious: "I felt as betrayed as if I'd caught him in bed with another woman." The song won the 1949 Academy Award for Best Original Song. In 2018, the airing of the song was cancelled by a number of radio stations including Canada's CBC streaming service, after social media criticism and public pressure regarding the song's lyrics. Lyrics This duet is a conversation between two people, a host (called "Wolf" in the score, usually performed by a male singer) and a guest (called "Mouse", usually performed by a female), in call and response form. Every line in the song features a statement from the guest followed by a response from the host. While both the Wolf and the Mouse want the night to continue, the Mouse says she "ought to say no, no, no, sir" and return home, because of what family and neighbors will think. In the film Neptune's Daughter the song is first performed by Ricardo Montalbán and Esther Williams, then by Betty Garrett and Red Skelton but with a comic parody twist: this time the man wants to leave and the woman is the host and wants him to stay. In at least one published version the tempo of the song is given as "Loesserando", a humorous reference to the composer's name. 1949 recordings * Pearl Bailey and Hot Lips Page; released by Harmony Records * Don Cornell and Laura Leslie with the Sammy Kaye orchestra; recorded on April 12 and released by RCA Victor (reached the Billboard Best Seller chart on June 24, 1949, and lasted 10 weeks on the chart, peaking at No. 13) * Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Jordan; recorded on April 28 and released by Decca Records (reached the Billboard Best Seller chart on June 17, 1949, and lasted seven weeks on the chart, peaking at No. 17) * Lynn Garland and Frank Loesser (credited as Lynn & Frank Loesser); released by Mercury Records * Homer and Jethro and June Carter; released by RCA Victor * Dinah Shore and Buddy Clark; recorded on March 17 and released by Columbia Records (reached the Billboard Best Seller chart on May 6, 1949, and lasted 19 weeks on the chart, peaking at No. 4) * Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer; recorded on March 18 and released by Capitol Records (reached the Billboard Best Seller chart on May 6, 1949, and lasted 19 weeks on the chart, peaking at No. 4) * Esther Williams and Ricardo Montalbán; released by MGM Records Other recordings Lyrics controversy Since the 2000s,"Top Five Date Rape Anthems" by Amanda Hess, Washington City Paper, May 18, 2009 the song has faced some criticism from feminist circles for the alleged implications of its lyrics. Although some critical analyses of the song have highlighted parts of the lyrics, such as "What's in this drink?" and the "wolf's" (man's) unrelenting pressure for the "mouse" (woman) to stay in spite of her repeated suggestions that she should go home, as being suggestive of sexual harassment or even date rape, others have noted that cultural expectations at the time of the song's writing were such that women were not socially permitted to spend the night with a boyfriend or fiancé, and that the woman states that she wants to stay, while "What's in this drink?" was a common idiom of the period used to rebuke social expectations by blaming one's actions on the influence of alcohol. On November 30, 2018, Cleveland, Ohio, radio station WDOK Star 102 announced that it had removed the song from its playlist due to its lyric content, based on listener input, "amid the #MeToo movement". On December 4, 2018, the Canadian radio broadcasters Bell Media, CBC Radio, and Rogers Media followed suit. The decision was divisive among critics and the general public, with supporters arguing that the song's possible implications of date rape did not align with current societal norms, and others arguing that the decision was an appeal to political correctness. Station KOIT in San Francisco, having placed the song "on hold" pending listener feedback, returned it to the playlist after 77% of respondents opposed its removal. CBC Radio subsequently reinstated the song as well. Following the controversy, the song rose to the top 10 of Billboard digital sales list for the week of December 22, 2018, with a 70% increase in downloads. Susan Loesser, daughter of Frank Loesser and Lynn Garland, blamed the controversy on the song's becoming associated with Bill Cosby in pop culture, after television series such as South Park and Saturday Night Live depicted the comedian performing the song following his sexual assault allegations for which he was later convicted. Egyptian Muslim Brotherhood writer Sayyid Qutb objected to the song in 1948, albeit for different reasons than recent criticism, asserting that it "epitomized the West's moral degradation". Chart performance Brett Eldredge and Meghan Trainor version See also * List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 2014 (U.S.) * List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 2015 (U.S.) * List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 2017 (U.S.) *Streisand effect References External links * * 27 Takes On Frank Loesser's 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' Broadwayworld * Is 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' About Date Rape? Snopes. Includes 1949 recording by the Loessers Category:1944 songs Category:1949 singles Category:Songs written by Frank Loesser Category:American Christmas songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Vocal duets Category:Obscenity controversies in music